


Without Objection or Impediment

by CallMeCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flexibility, I have no idea where this came from or how to tag it, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, everything is consensual but Hux is basically a passive participant, real doll! Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCheerios/pseuds/CallMeCheerios
Summary: Ren took the most delight in the evenings when Hux indulged him, when Hux let it be known to one other soul that he was soft and pliable, completely willing to concede control and show just how flexible he could be.Literally.





	

Hux was a very skilled man; one with many talents that much was certain. But he was also an unyielding man, one who was rigid in both his posture and his adherence to the mission of the First Order. He operated with mathematical precision, every minute and movement was accounted for, removed from a preassigned allotment, and monitored meticulously. His entire existence was merely a system where everything was broken down into checkboxes on a to-do list. Once enough tasks were accomplished and struck from the list, it meant a goal was met and progress was made. It was how Hux advanced from cadet to general and how he would go about propelling himself beyond even that. It was the order by which he lived his life, and it was so intimately tied to him as a person that it was a genuine surprise to Ren the first time he’d seen Hux out of uniform. 

To know that Hux was capable of separating himself, at least physically, from his position as general by letting the emblem emblazoned jacket slip from his shoulders felt like a dangerous secret. Discovering that the hard edges of Hux and his personality crafted a wall around delicate, pale skin was an absolute delight. Ren reveled in every moment he could spend with his hands running over Hux’s body, mapping the lengths of his limbs and memorizing the planes of his torso. However Ren took the most delight in the evenings when Hux indulged him, when Hux let it be known to one other soul that he was soft and pliable, completely willing to concede control and show just how flexible he could be.

Literally. 

For a man who moved with such exactitude, who stood at attention and sat at a perfect 90 degree angle, Hux had the remarkable ability to embody the abstract. In Ren’s hands he was freeform grace, able to be moved and molded with few restrictions. He would bend and comply without the slightest hint of acknowledgement. He’d allow Ren every opportunity to become the master of Hux’s body, and Hux would just lay there. Ren would find Hux completely naked, eyes closed, and limbs resting peacefully in an elegant sprawl. If it weren’t for the subtle rise and fall of Hux’s chest, bearing up and down with each inhale and exhale, Ren would hardly know that he was real. For a moment Ren would believe he’d conjured Hux into being, that Hux was nothing more than a figment of Ren’s imagination. And then Ren would reach out, cautiously and carefully. His fingers would skim across Hux’s body. Ren would feel the warmth of Hux under his fingertips and know that Hux was real but had certainly been made just for him. 

Some days it was still nearly unfathomable that a man who wielded authority the way that Hux did could still possess such regal beauty without a uniform to hide behind. It was even more incomprehensible that that very same man would give himself over to Ren without objection or impediment. 

Ren knelt on the bed next to Hux’s head. He carded his fingers through Hux’s hair, brushing it back from Hux’s forehead before taking the opportunity to gently run the pad of his forefinger along the fan of Hux’s eyelashes. They were the same reddish hue as the rest of Hux’s hair and seemed invisible, nonexistent, to anyone who wasn’t standing intimately close to Hux. Now they kissed the tops of Hux’s cheeks and didn’t flutter in the slightest as Ren petted them. Hux continued to remain perfectly still as Ren traced the bridge of Hux’s nose. Ren licked his fingers and then circled the smooth curve of Hux’s lips before pulling at the lower one and urging them to part. And there they stayed and would stay until Ren decided otherwise. That was how this worked. Hux was nothing but a toy, readied for Ren and wonderfully compliant. Hux wouldn’t move or make a sound; instead, he would let Ren move him and use him as Ren saw fit. 

Ren opened Hux’s mouth a little wider and positioned himself over Hux’s face. He was half hard as the anticipation swirled through him, and he let his cock rest in the cradle of Hux’s parted lips. Ren moved his hips in short, slow thrusts. His dick glided across the corners of Hux’s mouth as it continued to swell, drops of precum beading at the tip. It was a tease, a hint of what was to come, and Ren was in desperate need of more. He titled Hux’s head toward himself and shifted closer. He wrapped a fist around his cock to hold it steady and ran the head over Hux’s now red and slightly swollen lips. They looked chapped and abused already but stayed parted and waiting for more. Ren slid the tip of his dick between them and pulled back, setting a pace of shallow, experimental jabs. His dick ghosted across Hux’s lips into the wet heat of Hux’s mouth before graduating to longer, more languid thrusts. Ren pressed his thumb into the groove of Hux’s cheek, pushing Hux’s jaw open further and teeth away from Ren’s cock as the tip bumped along the back of Hux’s throat. 

Ren moaned at the sensation but was still desperate for more. He pulled back, letting Hux’s head loll to the side, eyes still closed and mouth agape. Ren closed Hux’s mouth, fingers gently tilting his chin and then running down Hux’s neck and over his chest. Ren could feel Hux’s heartbeat under his palm.

Ren moved from his spot and circled around Hux. He grabbed ahold of each of Hux’s ankles and pushed them apart, spreading Hux’s legs so Ren could sit between them. He cupped the underside of Hux’s left knee and lifted until it was bent into a peak. He set the foot flat on the bed and then let Hux’s leg go. It fell to the side as gravity took hold, opening like a butterfly’s wing. Ren did the same the the other leg and then let his gaze roam over Hux’s body, spread wide and inviting just for him. 

Ren nestled closer, letting his hand probe delicately between Hux’s ass cheeks. He was already dripping with lube, stretched and prepared just for Ren. It took no time at all for Ren to eagerly line himself up with Hux’s hole and push in slowly. The angle wasn’t enough that he could bury himself in Hux completely, but he could work his hips back and forth in a steady rhythm. Ren deliberately kept the pace slow. He wanted to enjoy this as long as he could. He wanted to revel in Hux’s pliability for the evening. From where he loomed over Hux, with his hands planted on either side of Hux’s ribs, arms locked to keep upright and his weight from crushing Hux, Ren could watch himself slide in and out of Hux. He could see his own hips sink forward and press in. Ren picked up his pace just a little. Each new thrust, jostled Hux, sent his lithe body springing away from Ren only to settle back in time to meet the next thrust. Hux still had his eyes closed, head tilted to the side where Ren left it. His face was serene, and Ren couldn’t tell if he’d enjoy this more or less if Hux did break character. Perhaps more enticing than Hux giving himself over completely to Ren’s whim, was the idea of him failing to remain still and obedient. If Hux smiled or frowned, spoke or even moved just a little, Ren reckoned that would be a colossal victory. 

Ren paused, eyes still searching in vain for a reaction of some sort from Hux. None came, and so Ren shoved at Hux’s knees until his legs bent even closer to his chest. Hux was practically folded in half and completely exposed. His spine curving up and away from the mattress as Ren pushed Hux’s ankles until they sat framing Hux’s face. Ren kept his hands curled around Hux’s small ankles and rubbed his lubed-slicked dick back and forth in the cleft of Hux’s ass continuing to watch for some sort of reaction. 

Still none came, not even a slight twitch of discomfort, so Ren let go of Hux’s ankles. Ren let his own knees slide further apart and straightened until he was no longer draped over Hux’s contorted, supine form. He pulled Hux’s legs until his calves were resting, one on each of Ren’s shoulders. Ren looked down at Hux’s vacant face as he lined up and buried himself in Hux again. He didn’t bother with the slow pace he’d kept before. Instead he pounded into Hux with a near brutal pace until he was close to coming. He pulled out and pushed both of Hux’s legs to one side. They fell heavily to the mattress, and Ren didn’t hesitate to maneuver Hux until he lay on his stomach, arms at his sides and legs out straight. Ren grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Hux’s narrow hips, bringing them off the bed and enhancing the delicate curve of Hux’s ass. 

Ren straddled Hux’s hips and went back to fucking Hux hard and fast. It wasn’t long at all before Ren felt close to the brink again. It rose up in him more quickly than before, spreading warmth from low in his belly and out across his limbs. It ravaged him from the inside out, clawing harder to break free with each new thrust. He was starting to sweat, his hold on Hux’s hips becoming more punishing as he held on tightly. Ren couldn’t hold back. He chased each leap closer to orgasm with a hard grunt until he was too close to stop himself. His climax raged out of him violently. 

He pumped his hips through it, milking himself dry. His heart was pounding and his breathing was ragged. He felt exhausted, completely wrung out. His body was tired and his mind felt foggy. A kind of serenity settled over him as he pulled out, proud of the mess he’d left behind. He rearranged Hux one last time, flipping the man onto his back. Ren tucked himself under Hux’s arm with his head resting on Hux’s shoulder. He was half sprawled over Hux, his chest pressed to the side of Hux’s own and had an arm draped over Hux’s waist. He didn’t mind the sticky sweat that bound them together. It was comforting in a way. Ren tilted his chin up to look at Hux who still hadn’t moved a fraction of his own accord. Ren left a kiss on Hux’s jaw, made himself comfy, and closed his eyes. He listened to the ecstatic heartbeat trapped in Hux’s chest and imagined it called to his own. Together they beat out a frantic call and response and gradually slowed as sleep overtook them.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.


End file.
